A magic touch: Destined warriors
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: Legends told of a powerful evil who wrought the land with chaos until it was sealed away by a group of warriors, but at the cost of their own lives. Now that same evil threatens to break it's seal and rise once again, a prophecy tells of the legacy of the warriors who hold the potential to defeat the evil once and for all.
1. Info

Here's the awaited sequel to A magic touch, enjoy.

I also want to ask people to send in their Ocs to feature or just cameo in the sequel. Feel free to use my Fae files if you want your character to be a Fae. You don't have to answer everything in the template I've provided, I just don't want to misrepresent your character if they get more than a short appearance.

Template…

Name:

Other names:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Where they live:

Job(s):

Skills and abilities:

Are they a Slayer/in-training:

Family and relationships:

Race:

Physical features:

Clothes:

Personality traits:

Any other information:


	2. Prologue

**A magic touch: Destined warriors.**

**Presented for you're entertainment, the sequel to 'A magic touch'.**

**Prologue.**

Harry and Matilda were nervous. They were in a large marble waiting room along with Jenny, Sirius, the Weasley twins, and the Saxtons. All of them were dressed smartly, the Saxton triplets were all dressed in identical red, black and white kimonos (a traditional form of Japanese dress), Sirius and Kenny were wearing black suits, Jenny and Martha were dressed in formal tops and trousers, and the Black and Weasley twins were wearing some school clothes but without any labels.

"It'll be alright, it's not as if we're appearing in front of the entire Slayer council." Aria said to both sets of twins.

"We're still worried, you've told us that the elder Slayers can be strict." Harry said.

Not long after the Weasley twins joined Muse academy, they had found out about the Saxtons being Slayers due to accidentally teleporting into the Slayer training room when at the Saxton home.

A woman then walked into the room. "This way, please." she said.

She then walked back the way she came, everyone quickly followed. The room the group was led into was similar to a court room, the Black twins, Jenny and the Weasley twins went to a front row of benches while the rest of the group went to a row of benches behind, in front of the benches were some people on an elevated podium, everyone bowed to them in respect before sitting down; some of them were old but some also looked fairly young, and some of them were clearly not human, these people were known as the elders. The woman from before stepped in front of the elders and read from a scroll.

" The four children and one woman in front of you are close friends and even family to Slayers, but they are not Slayers themselves." the woman said. "The Saxtons are a powerful and well known family of Slayers, meaning anyone close to them is under danger from Demons. What is to be done about this?"

The leader of the elders was a beautiful woman who looked to only be in her twenties, the fangs in her mouth, pale skin and glowing eyes gave away that she was a vampire.

"How did they come to be so close?" the vampire asked.

Kenny raised his hand and waited to be granted approval to speak, once the elders nodded he stood up.

"It started when our nieces were around seven years old, we had just relocated over the street to Jenny Honey and her adopted twins, Harry and Matilda Honey-Potter. We sent our nieces to the local school to allow them a sense of normality, there they met the twins and were drawn in by there power and that the male twin was Harry Potter, also known as the 'boy-who-lived' in Europe. The girls found out that the twins were ignorant of the magic world and told us, we then proceeded to tell them and Miss Honey about the world of magic and found out how Dumbledore was manipulating Harry." Kenny said.

At the mention of Dumbledore many people growled because of their dislike for him.

"We had initially planned to reveal nothing about ourselves being Slayers to the family, but when the children were returning home one day they were attacked by a group of low-level Demons and our nieces were forced to reveal themselves as Slayers in-training, which led to them finding out about slayers." Kenny continued. "Not long after that we took the children to have an inheritance test, we found that Dumbledore and some others had been stealing from the Potters and that Dumbledore had put many blocks on Harry, we of course had it all sorted and added it to the compiled amount of evidence against the old goat."

The elders smiled at this, the more evidence they had, the easier it would be to take down Dumbledore.

"We had also unfortunately found a horcrux that belonged to Voldemort in the scar on his forehead, luckily we managed to get it removed and destroyed without any harm coming to Harry."

Everyone in the room growled at that, they all shared a hatred for both horcruxs and Voldemort.

"A more positive thing we got from the reading was the evidence we needed to prove the innocence of Sirius Black. Sirius was named the God-father of Harry and so was released into the care of the Honeys."

Kenny sat down and Sirius stood up and took over.

"Over my time spent recovering with the Honeys I grew attached with them and even fell in love with Jenny, and we eventually got married. After that I made sure that Harry and Matilda were trained since they would need it not only against demons but also people from the wizarding world." Sirius explained. "We eventually sent them all to Muse academy to learn and train. They then were given and accepted a mission given to them to infiltrate Hogwarts and retrieve the philosopher's stone, which had been stolen by Dumbledore. They succeeded but before that they made friends, two of which were the Weasley twins, who they made a very close friendship with."

Sirius then sat down.

The elders talked with each other before the vampire spoke again.

"The adopted children and wife of Sirius will be given the option of becoming Slayers, if they refuse I am afraid their memories will have to be reformatted to forget about Slayers and the Slayers will have to be relocated, the reformatting will still let you remember the Saxtons and Black and your feelings towards them, just not that they are slayers. For the Weasley twins we are going to need more convincing to not just reformat their memories." the vampire said.

After the lead elder finished speaking the Saxton triplets stood up as one.

"Elder Elodia," Vida addressed the Vampire. "Our young childhood was burdened with misfortune, due to this we have trust issues, but when we met the Weasley twins we trusted them right away despite what past experiences had taught us, we believe this is because we have some sort of bond with them."

It was one of the other elders who spoke this time. "Yes, I see that they have a bond, though I cannot reveal what the bond it. But I can reveal it would be dangerous to separate this type of bond."

After talking with the elders again, Elodia spoke. "We have decided that all four children and the woman will be given the choice between becoming Slayers or having their memories reformatted."

The Black and Weasley twins and Jenny stood up and said, "We agree to become Slayers."

**Everyone said they wanted both sets of twins to become slayers and so I have made them slayers, Jenny joined them so she wouldn't be left out of the loop.**

**If anyone is wondering why the triplets are wearing kimonos it's for two reasons. One is because Vida is a Kitsune and her sisters are just following her lead (Explained in the Fae files). The second is something I've forgotten to write in the first story, and that is that the triplet's mother is Japanese, and since they're half-Japanese they like to follow in their mother's traditions.**


	3. Chapter 1

**The changes of time.**

Behind an abandoned factory a group were gathered around a fire in a metal bin. A passer-by might have just judged them as just a group of homeless people and carried on walking, but light from the fire revealed that they had scales instead of skin and had misshapen horns growing from their heads, so the passer-by would have instead run away screaming. These creatures were Demons.

One Demon was shifting around uneasily, eyes occasionally darting around.

"What's with you?" asked a female demon, the small amount of scales and small horns showed that she was relatively new to being a demon.

"Nothing, just keeping an eye out for Slayers." he replied nervously.

A male Demon, who looked to be the best built of all the Demons, laughed. "I get it, you're scared of the Maiden."

"Maiden?" the female Demon asked.

"She's just a story, spread around to keep us at bay." the bigger male Demon answered.

"Care to share, I could use a good story."

"The Maiden of the Goddess is her full title, she's meant to be this really strong Slayer that can take down every Demon she encounters." explained the smaller Demon. "Some say she's a woman who lost everything in life and decided to devote her entire life to slaying, others say she's a divine entity sent by the goddess to rid the world of Demons; hence her title."

"It's just rumours though." said the big Demon. "She most likely doesn't even exist or is just another Slayer who's reputation got seriously overblown. Like I said, the Slayers will have just have spread the story about to make us afraid."

"How'd the rumour start then?" asked the female Demon.

"Every time the Maiden supposedly strikes she leaves behind her own calling card; a woman with long hair, angel wings, animal ears and a tail, and markings covering her body drawn on a nearby wall or on the ground." the big Demon explained. "A lot of Slayers leave calling cards to build up there reputations and scare Demons."

The full moon came out from behind some thick clouds and cast light of the group of Demons, the light also revealed the silhouette of a woman.

"Hey, who's that?" asked a Demon when they noticed the silhouette.

The silhouette then suddenly spread a pair of Angel wings, animal ears and tail appeared, and red tattoos glowed on her skin.

"It's the Maiden!" screamed the smaller Demon.

Some of the Demons started to scatter until the big demon took charge. "Attack her cowards! We outnumber her!" he ordered.

The demons then ran at the Maiden.

The Maiden then suddenly separated into three women as they jumped in different directions just before the Demons could reach her, the woman who jumped to the left only had the fox ears and tail, the woman who jumped to the right only had the Angel wings, and the woman who jumped over the Demons only had the tattoos. The Maiden was not one Slayer, but three. The three women landed together behind the demons and the light revealed what they looked like.

One had white hair down to her waist, had red fox ears and tail with a white tip, she wore a white tank-top, red trousers, brown boots with metal claws attached, a red sleeveless jacket with white highlights, red arm-high gloves with claws sticking out from the ends of her fingers, and a red fox mask with glass eyes covered the top half of her face. In her hand she held a bo-staff that was made of some sort of crystal.

The next had black hair down to her ankles and up in pigtails, red eyes, from her back sprouted a pair of pure-white wings, she wore a white tank-top, black trousers, black converses, a black short-sleeved jacket with white highlights, black fingerless gloves with white cuffs, and a black domino mask. In her hand she held a katana.

The last had shoulder-length red hair and brown eyes, her skin was covered with glowing red tribal tattoos, she wore a black shirt that showed her belly, white trousers, red trainers, a white bell-top jacket with red high-lights and the sleeves went passed her hands, and a black scarf covering the bottom part of her face. Held in each of her hands were arm blades.

The Demons also noticed something else, all three looked like they were only in there mid-teens.

"So the Maiden turns out to be three children?" said the big Demon.

The Demons no longer felt afraid as they were now that they knew that the Slayer they feared were just a few girls. Once again the Demons attacked; the last mistake they would ever make.

Around ten minutes later the three Maidens left the abandoned factory behind them, the still lit fire in the metal bin showed only a large amount of dust drifting away in the wind and a drawing on the factory wall; the mark of the Maidens of the Goddess.

* * *

In a shared apartment the Saxton triplets walked in and sat together on a large sofa. Across from them Matilda there age sat in a chair and looked up from the book she was reading.

"How was you're night?" she asked.

"Great, we managed to catch a group of them." said Vida.

"The irony of the situation was some of them were talking about us as we showed up." said Aria.

"Too easy." the voice came from a small radio-like device strapped to Layla's waist.

"Yeah, knew you'd slain, you're all covered in dust. Go get washed before it gets everywhere." said Matilda.

"Sure thing, Mati." said all three Maidens as they exited through a door.

Matilda had grown a lot since her small adventure at Hogwarts. Her hair had naturally become the same red as Lilly Potter and went just past her shoulders, Sirius often commented that she looked like a spitting-image of Lilly in her teen years, so as her first act of teenage rebellion she died the tips of her hair black. Matilda was the average height for her age and had a good aphetic physique from her Slayer training.

Harry walked into the room shortly after the triplets left to get clean. He noticed the dust left behind by the sisters and quickly vanished it before sitting down.

"I'm guessing Vee, Echo and Lea are back." he said, using the triplet's nicknames.

"Yep." Matilda said.

Harry had changed since Hogwarts as well. His hair was still the wild mess that the Potter males were famous for and went just past his ears, he had died the tips red, similar to his sister. Harry had become much taller than his sister and he had a strong physique; the downside was the reactions he got if he removed his shirt in public.

"Speaking of slaying, the twins should be getting back from training soon." Harry commented.

As if on cue, the twins teleported into the room.

"How was training?" Harry and Matilda asked.

Fred and George groaned in response and collapsed next to Harry on the sofa

"Trainer had us test the limit of our teleportation abilities for hours." said George.

"We barely had enough energy to teleport back here." said Fred.

The Weasley twins hadn't changed that much since leaving Hogwarts. They had grown their hair to their chins and their horns poked out from beneath their hair. Their bodies were leaner and more flexible, but that was common in Imps, and they had learned to fully control their tails to act like an extra limb.

"The girls back yet?" asked Fred.

"They're just washing up, ran into a group of Demons and got themselves covered in dust." Matilda.

Just then the triplets emerged from their room dressed in their dressing gowns and their hair wet. Since the sofa was taken they sat on some beanbags.

All of Vida's hair was pulled back and her full face was revealed, when her hair was usually like this she would wear an eye patch over her left eye, but her sisters and friends had encouraged her not to wear it and not be self-conscious about her eye, so her left eye was in full view. Layla had followed her sister's example and no longer needlessly covered the scar on her throat around their apartment. Both scars had faded since Harry and Matilda had first seen them and were white, though Vida's eye was still sealed shut.

The Saxton triplets were probably the ones who had changed the most out of their group. All three had become full Slayers and even went out on patrol roots given to them by the Slayer council. Vida could now partially transform into her fox-form and gained a sense of natural beauty, she also gain impeccable balance which she incorporated into her slaying skills. Layla's wings had become very strong and beautiful, she had developed the muscles needed for long lengths of flight, but this also left her with a slightly larger chest than her sisters' to make room for those muscles. Aria had gained a strong natural allure thanks to being a Siren and had to be given an amulet to cancel out most of it's affects, her singing voice had gained the enchanting quality that Sirens were famous for, this meant she had to be careful as to not accidentally enchant someone. All three were almost as tall as Fred and George and were still growing, their Fae qualities giving them the height boost.

"Are you two okay?" Aria asked Fred and George.

The twins groaned in response.

"They're tired." Harry said for them.

"Actually," Matilda said after yawning. "I think we all need to go to bed soon."

Matilda then got up and walked into her room. Not long after, Harry followed her lead and went to his own room. The triplets and twins first fixed themselves something to eat, and the triplets dried their hair, before heading off to bed.

**Quite a few years have passed between A magic touch and Destined warriors, the Saxton triplets and Black twins are now all 15 years old and the Weasley twins are 17.**

**Since the Mafoys are on the side of the Slayers the Chamber of secrets never happened, since Sirius was released the Prisoner of Azkaban never happened, and I'm moving the Goblet of fire.**


	4. Side story

**Never too old.**

**I present you with pointless filler to keep you entertained.**

Two men were walking home during the night when they saw them, human-like creatures with scales and claws; Demons.

Before the men could react to the Demons a battle cry sounded and someone emerged from the shadows and placed themselves between the men and Demons. The men did a double take when they realised that the person was in fact an old lady dressed in a sort of arm uniform.

"Ahhhh!" cried the woman as she drew a gun and started shooting at the Demons.

The Demons managed to avoid getting hit and ran away, the old lady in hot pursuit. Not even a minute passed before the men saw three teenage girls dressed up in a sort of cosplay emerge from the same direction as the old woman. One had white hair, fox features and was dressed in red, another had black hair, Angel wings, and was dressed in black, the last had red hair, was covered in tattoos, and was dressed in white.

"Excuse me," said the fox-girl to the men. "Have you seen an old woman dressed like she's in the army?"

The men nodded and pointed in the direction that the old woman and Demons had taken off in.

"Thanks." said the fox-girl.

The three girls then took off in the same direction.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." said one of the men as he headed home.

"Yeah, me too." said the other man, giving one last look to where the old woman, Demons, and teenage girls had disappeared before heading to his own home.

* * *

Vida, Aria and Layla came to a stop on top of a roof as the trail for the old woman had gone cold.

"For someone so old, she sure does run fast." Aria panted.

"Vida, can you smell her trail?" Layla asked her sister.

Vida morphed into her were-fox form and sniffed the air, for a few seconds she picked up nothing, until she picked up the faint smell unique to the old woman they were looking for."

"It's faint, but it's this way." Vida said after morphing back, pointing down a street.

Vida took off with her sisters close behind her, shifting into her were-fox form every now and then so she didn't lose the trail. Finally, the triplets came to a large building, the front door was broken down as they entered. The inside of the building smelled worse than a trash heap.

"I can't smell her, the smell of this place is too over powering." Vida said, covering her nose.

"Aria, can you sense her?" Layla asked her sister.

"I can try." Aria said.

Aria closed her eyes and expanded her magic sense, finally she found the old lady.

"This way." Aria said, leading her sisters down a hallway.

The triplets came to a door, where they heard voices coming from behind.

"Layla," Vida asked her sister. "Is she on the other side of the door?"

Layla stood in front of the door and then used her intangibility to stick her head through it, a few seconds later she pulled her head out and nodded.

"She's currently tied to a chair with some Demons around her, they seem to be bragging." Layla said.

"How many?" Vida asked.

"Three."

"We can take them." Aria said confidently.

The triplets drew their weapons and got into their positions, Vida then kicked down the door and they charged in. The Demons didn't have time to react as they were struck down, each girl going after one of them and turning them to dust. It was over in seconds. The three girls coughed as the dust from the Demons got in their faces.

"Girls?"

The triplets turned around to face the old woman they had been chasing, who was tied to a chair.

"Hey, grandma." they said.

Using her katana, Layla cut the ropes from her grandma. Once free, she stood up and stretched.

"I'm guessing Kenny sent you after me." Grandma said.

"You're getting too old to be a Slayer granny." all three triplets said in a tone of voice that suggested it wasn't the first time they said those words.

"Nonsense." Grandma protested. "I may be wrinkled and not as fast or agile as I once was, but I can still slay."

"You got caught by three low-level Demons, by the looks of it." Aria pointed out.

"There were more waiting here when I arrived, I was ambushed."

"There are more Demons?" the triplets deadpanned.

The four turned around to see more Demons coming through the broken down door.

"Couldn't you have mentioned that before?" Aria asked. "Or did it slip your mind due to old age."

"We'll argue about this later, slay these Demons now!" Vida ordered.

Then the Slayers and Demons attacked. To the Demons' surprise, Grandma was a formidable opponent, taking out a lot of them using fancy fighting moves. Eventually, all the Demons had turned to dust.

"Ha! How's that for 'too old'?" Grandma shouted in victory as she turned the last Demon to dust.

By the way Grandma held herself, the triplets knew she had hurt herself by going past her limits set by her age, but they chose not to mention it.

"You know what? We're not going to argue about this, you and uncle Kenny can talk this out." Vida said as she shook her head with her sisters.

"As if it'll do any difference from our previous arguments." Grandma remarked.

"Let's just head home." said the three triplets.

With that, the Saxton triplets and their grandma headed home.

* * *

The Saxton triplets sighed as they entered their shared flat at Muse academy.

"What's wrong? Some Demons get away or something?" Harry asked, coming from the kitchen with a sandwich in hand.

He was dressed in his sleep wear, obviously getting a midnight snack.

"Grandma." was all the triplets said.

"Ah." Harry said in acknowledgement. "I see."

"See what?" Matilda asked as she walked into the room.

She was dressed in her own sleep wear and rubbing her eyes.

"Their grandma is still in age denial." Harry told his sister.

"You had to chase her down again?" Matilda asked the triplets.

The triplets nodded, collapsing together on the sofa.

"That's the third time in two months now." Matilda said.

"Yeah, and she managed to get herself injured this time too, her hip, we think." Vida moaned.

"I wish the acceptance stage would hurry up, we're sick of uncle Kenny having us chasing after her." Aria said.

"Anyway, we're off to bed." Vida said as she and her sisters went to their room. "It'll be in you're best interest to leave us alone for now."

With that, the triplets disappeared into their rooms.

"Poor them." Harry said.

"Aha." Matilda agreed with a yawn.

"If we reach old age, do you think we'll go into age denial?" Harry asked his sister.

"Maybe. And I know the triplets will. But considering they'll be able to live for a long time, they might not have to worry about it."

"Yeah. Anyway, goodnight."

"Night."

Then the twins returned to their beds.

**This is just and idea I had stuck in my head. Age denial is when someone denies being too old for something, this is going to be very prominent in old Slayers, such as the Saxton triplets' grandma.**


	5. Co-writer needed

**Co-writer needed.**

I'm having a lot of trouble writing, everything I'm doing seems incomplete and doesn't fit that well together. So I've decided that having a co-writer might solve the problem.

Here's how it'll work, I will share all of my plans and unpublished writings with my co-writer and will work out the story together, I can work solely on a chapter, my co-writer can work solely on a chapter or we can work together on them, though I will have the final say in what's published. My co-writer can't give away any of the story before it's published or any of the ideas unless I say they can.

If you wish to be by co-writer tell me and I will review your writing style, etc, and the person I prefer the most wins.


End file.
